Hanging plant holders typically employ a non-adjustable set of cables attached to the plant holder at one end of the cables and to the usual ceiling hook at the other end of the cables. Watering and maintenance of contained plants is sometimes inconvenient, particularly if the plant holder is hung closely to the ceiling and the ceiling is high.
The height of plant holders has been adjustable, however, by way of cable retainers, such cable retainers typically being located adjacent to ceiling hook. Such cable retainers, however, are located apart from the plant holder and are, for the most part, unsightly.